halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Sanok
|born= |died= |species= |gender=Male |height=6' |weight=176 pounds |hair=blonde |eyes=black |servicenumber= |rank= |speciality= |branch= |unit= |affiliation= * ** ***Victorian Independent State |era= }} Robert Sanok was a human . Born in in Agley to unknown parents, Sanok was placed into foster care almost as soon as he was born. At the age of seven, Sanok was adopted by a middle-class family living in the suburbs of the colonial capital of Agley. Only seven years later, he found himself living in a new world as the colony came under the control of the Victorian Independent State. When he turned seventeen, Sanok attempted to join the Victorian Independent Air Force as an aerial gunner onboard a . However, he was denied from joining the military due to a medical condition that rebel doctors discovered in his physical examination. With few other options for him to take, Sanok became a militiaman in Agley. In , during the pro- revolt on frontier, Sanok's detachment was brought into frontline service to augment those units that had already sustained heavy losses. When the UNSC invaded Victoria in September 2553, Sanok and his unit were tasked by the military with helping to keep order and root out any saboteurs behind rebel lines during the Battle of Agley. A victim of the execution that would be immortalized in the poem The Tenth of September, Sanok died of his wounds before Philip Kovals was able to save him. Biography Early Life Agley Militia Detachment #7 Early Career After being medically disqualified from serving in the Victorian military, Sanok looked for something else to do for a living, as he had never expected or planned to be disqualified. Police service in Agley was out of the question, as they would disqualify him for the same reasons the military had discovered. Several weeks after being disqualified, Sanok came across a propaganda poster outside a store he was planning to go in to seek a job. The poster, encouraging service in the local militia, had the contact information for a local detachment. Hoping that the militia would not care about his disqualification from the military, Sanok contacted them, and to his relief, they cared little about his condition. As a result, he was told to report for training on September 19th, . The training was about three weeks long, with Sanok and about six other militiamen volunteering to stay at the detachment to reinforce the permanent garrison after the end of basic training in return for a bump in pay to replace the civilian jobs they would ostensibly have otherwise. While in the militia, Sanok and the others permanently garrisoned were generally called upon to aid law enforcement in any standoffs with dangerous criminals or pro-UNSC partisans, and to keep security on the latter until they could be taken into custody by the Victorian Independent Army garrison. The most famous of these incidents was in , when Sanok's detachment was brought in after pro-UNSC fighters took over a local police station. In one of the attempts to retake the building, Sanok and three other militiamen managed to make it through the crossfire the insurgents had set up. Unfortunately, only being three in number, they were quickly forced out of the building, which soon became fortunate for them as an airstrike destroyed the structure. Although Sanok was not killed, he sustained a number of shrapnel wounds and was comatose for several days from the shockwave of the blast. When he awoke, he had amnesia of the entire incident, forcing his friends to tell him what happened during the incident. Despite his demeanor not changing dramatically from before the battle, his fellow militiamen noticed that his attitude towards the UNSC had changed from being relatively apathetic to being full of vitriol and hate. Although his comrades blamed it on what they had told him of the incident, the doctors stated that his neural activity did show a change, even so, they were still unsure of how it would affect him later in life. Frontier Uprising Battle of Agley Category:Safe Havens